It would be highly beneficial if improved concepts for multi-bit correction would be provided.
It becomes increasingly important to increase the reliability of memories and also to reduce power consumption in the new arising types memories.
A lot of types of memories, for example MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), R-RAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), exhibit an asymmetrical behavior with respect to permanent faults and errors. For example, a lot of memories exhibit in general more stuck-at-0 memory faults than stuck-at-1 memory faults. Other memories exhibit in general more stuck-at-1 memory faults than stuck-at-0 memory faults.
For example, flash-memories are asymmetrical with respect to power consumption for writing 1 or 0. In other words, power consumption differs, when a 1 is written into memory compared to when a 0 is written into memory. In R-RAMs errors are unidirectional, mainly, stuck-at-zero errors occur, but not stuck-at-one errors. Also, regarding MRAMs, mainly stuck-at-0 faults occur, but not stuck-at-1 faults.
It would be highly appreciated, if improved concepts for data storage would be provided.